


A Traitor's Fate

by fabulousweapon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this YEARS ago, and one of my friends thought it was about Petter Pettigrew</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Traitor's Fate

Blood trickles down the path  
At who's beginning lies a martyr.  
Beaten down by the hand he fed  
Slaughtered by those he trusted.  
Dead because of his belief in peace,  
A traitor's scorn now lessened.  
Fear of the unwavering belief  
That fulfilled his true friend's life  
Now in that friend's death  
Doth he understand  
The meaning of the faith his companion  
Held dear until the end  
Was no more than love.  
Tell me now  
Dear rat faced sir,  
How could you sacrifice your friend.  
Left him to die,  
Blood's ties holding no bond over you.  
Free you found yourself,  
Through denial,  
Free to murder with no guilt.  
To orphan a child,  
Frame an innocent man,  
Destroying their lives for a time.  
But Fate,  
Oh Fate, will find you turncoat.  
And on her path you will find  
The two the martyr left behind  
Will be your mutinous downfall.  
So fair thee well  
And sleep with troubled dreams,  
For someday soon  
The two behind  
Will avenge their love,  
Gone before.  
And when dear traitor,  
That day comes  
Bright shining dew covered morn,  
That day will be the last you see  
Till you wake in hell evermore. 


End file.
